Fiamma Nera
The Fiamma Nera ("Black Flame" in Italian) are a dangerous cult and they are the primary antagonists in Tomb Raider II. Their primary objective is to collect all the artifacts related to the Dagger of Xian and use it for their own personal twisted reasons. They are led by Marco Bartoli and will try to stop Lara Croft from progressing any further in order to achieve their sinister goals. History The Fiamma Nera in the past was led by Gianni Bartoli, who is the father of the cult's current leader, Marco Bartoli. Prior to the main events of Tomb Raider II, Gianni had sought out the mythical Dagger of Xian. In searching for the artifact called the Talion needed to unlock the Dagger's resting place, the Fiamma Nera managed to steal the Seraph from the Barkhang Monastery and brought it along their luxury ship, the Maria Doria. The Barkhang Monks, fearing that the Dagger of Xian would fall into the Fiamma Nera's hands, destroyed the Maria Doria and killed everyone on board including Gianni. Years later, Gianni's son Marco follows in his father's footsteps and sought after the Dagger of Xian, leading to the events of Tomb Raider II. In the end, archeologist Lara Croft defeated both Marco Bartoli and the rest of the Fiamma Nera cult, thus stopping their plans of exploiting the powers of the Dagger of Xian for their nefarious schemes. However, there is still one more act to be played: In the true final chapter called "Home Sweet Home", Lara gets attacked by the remainder of the Fiamma Nera Cult who tracked her down to her own home when she returns home with the Dagger of Xian. The remaining Fiamma Nera members bombard Lara's mansion in order to reclaim the Dagger from her and avenge their fallen leader. Only after disposing these last remnants of the cult is the player treated with the ending. Known Members *Gianni Bartoli - Italian magician who founded the cult of Fiamma Nera. *Marco Bartoli - The leader of the Fiamma Nera cult. *Claudio - A faithful member of the Fiamma Nera cult. Types of Fiamma Nera Members There are 4 types of the Fiamma Nera cult members (including the Fiamma Nera Boss) that confronts and attack Lara Croft and anyone else that stands in the way of the cult. The members of Fiamma Nera are skilled mercenaries that are skilled in a wide variety of combat. They have a religious following for the group and usually wear some sort of tattoo or clothing that shows their affiliation with the group. They attack using different forms of combat and weapons. Some of the members prefer to use clubs, while others attack using shotguns and machine guns. An even more specialized version of cult members appear in the levels "Floating Islands" and "The Dragon's Lair", where they wear ceremonial robes and throw an endless barrage of knives. The cult members are also prepared for different environments and conditions, like delving into the ocean or battling in the cold weather. *'Fiamma Nera Boss' - He is a nameless fanatic cult member of Fiamma Nera and a sub boss encountered in both the Opera House in the level "Venice Section" and in Lara's mansion in the level "Home Sweet Home" in Tomb Raider II. He carries two heavy guns which cause a lot of damage. The best weapon to use against him is the shotgun (you have no choice but to use it in "Home Sweet Home" as the Shotgun is the only weapon available). Using Uzis against him wastes too much ammo, but the Grenade Launcher can be helpful if you have it on you (if you collected all three secrets from "The Great Wall" level, then you have it). If Lara dies from the hand of the Fiamma Nera sub boss, he laughs in her defeat in the time between her death and the Game Over screen. From close range, it may take up to 7 or 8 shotgun bullets to kill him. The Fiamma Nera Boss carries two shotgun-like guns. Upon his defeat in the Opera House, it is discovered he possesses grenades (and a grenade launcher if you don't have it already). In "Home Sweet Home", he is seen alive and carrying the same weaponry as he did the last time. *'Fiamma Nera Brawlers' - These men are part of the group of Marco Bartoli's mercenaries within the Fiamma Nera cult and they made their appearance in Tomb Raider II and The Golden Mask (Tomb Raider II Gold). They first appear in Venice and are sometimes accompanied by a doberman dog. They attack Lara by hitting her with a stick or steel bat. These goons can climb on boxes or other short surfaces. *'Fiamma Nera Killers' - These masked psychopathic killers that are part of the Fiamma Nera cult and they made their appearance in Tomb Raider II. Lara Croft confronts these killers in the city of Venice and battles them throughout the whole game. They come in different forms and can best be distinguished by the weapons (such as automatic pistols, flamethrowers and smaller SMG guns) they carry. *'Fiamma Nera Killers with Knifes' - These different Fiamma Nera Killers (can also be called Fiamma Nera Ninjas or Fiamma Nera Priests or Fiamma Nera High Priests) who are Fiamma Nera priest in ceremonial dark robes, and they carry knives and daggers. they are enemies in Tomb Raider II. The can throw an unlimited number of knives. They wear black with a belt attached to a sash bearing the Fiamma Nera insignia. They appear in the levels "Floating Islands" and "The Dragon's Lair". *'Fiamma Nera Killers with Shotguns' - Another different type of Fiamma Nera Killers that carry shotgun rifles and they are enemies in Tomb Raider II. They appeared in the levels "Offshore Rig", "Diving Area", "Living Quarters" and "The Deck". They are dangerous enemies, as their shotguns are powerful and they can kill in about 4 shots. *'Scuba Divers' - Sometimes called Fiamma Nera Scuba Divers, these in scuba diver suits are minions of the Fiamma Nera cult and they are enemies encountered in Tomb Raider II, The Golden Mask and Tomb Raider III. They make their first appearance ever in the "Offshore Rig" level of Tomb Raider II. They are mainly encountered under water, where they are quite dangerous opponents. They may also surface and shoot Lara Croft even when she's on land, they however are unable to leave the water. They can be quite difficult because they are constantly moving. These enemies are clad in diving gear (red and black in Tomb Raider II; black in Tomb Raider III) with a diving mask and an oxygen tank on their backs. Their breathing can be heard when they are nearby, giving them away. They carry harpoon guns, with which they shoot Lara. *'Doberman' - Dogs that appear alone and with Fiamma Nera cult and their goons. They'll bite Lara and aid their allies this way. When Lara's running, they will chase after her. Gallery Fiamma Nera Brawler.JPG Brute Fiamma Nera Brawlers.JPG Fanatic Fiamma Nera Brawler.jpg Vicious Fiamma Nera Brawler.JPG Thuggish Fiamma Nera Brawlers.JPG 800px-BrawlerBartolis.jpg Bossfinal tr2.jpg Brawler.jpg BrawlerRig.jpg Fiamma Nera Leader.jpg Fiammaneraboss.jpg Image4.png Killerwithshotgun1.jpg Snowmobiler.jpg Fiamma Nera Killer.jpg Vicious Fiamma Nera Killer.jpg Psychotic Fiamma Nera Killer.jpg Fiamma Nera Van.jpg|A van bearing the insignia of the Fiamma Nera cult. Fiamma Nera Killer with Knives.JPG|A Fiamma Nera Killer with Knives. Relentless Fiamma Nera Scuba Diver.JPG Fiamma Nera High Priest.JPG Fiamma Nera Priest.JPG 273px-Leader.jpg Tr2screens102.jpg Tr2screens119.jpg Fiamma_Nera_Boss_6.jpg Navigation Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Tomb Raider Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassins Category:Minion Category:Ninjas Category:Dark Priests Category:Conspirators Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Evil from the Past